Bombad Jedi
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=8 | schrijver= Kevin Rubio | director= Jesse Yeh | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 21 november 2008 | vorige= Duel of the Droids | volgende= Cloak of Darkness }} 250px|thumb|Rodia thumb|250px|Onaconda Farr ontvangt Padmé Bombad Jedi is de achtste aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel The Clone War threatens the unity of the Republic! As battles rage across the galaxy, more worlds succumb to the seductive lure of the Separatists and leave the Republic. On a vital mission of peace, Senator Padmé Amidala journeys to the Outer Rim world of Rodia, desperate to ensure its loyalty remains to the Republic.... Synopsis Padmé Amidala reist samen met Jar Jar Binks en C-3PO naar Rodia op verzoek van Senator Onaconda Farr, een trouwe vriend van Padmé's familie. Op Rodia vraagt Padmé op aanvraag van Palpatine dat Jar Jar op C-3PO past terwijl zij de diplomatieke onderhandelingen voert. Silood, de assistent van Onaconda Farr, brengt Padmé naar de Senator. Farr is blij om Padmé te zien maar hij heeft te lijden onder de hongersnood van de Rodians. Piraten vallen de konvooien aan met voedsel en de Republic heeft nog geen steun gestuurd omdat de stemming is uitgesteld in de Galactic Senate. Amidala belooft dat ze snel opnieuw zullen stemmen maar Farr heeft ondertussen moeten beslissen om de steun te vragen van de CIS en specifiek van Nute Gunray die voedsel, schepen en bescherming heeft aangeboden. Padmé is erg ontstemd en verrast omdat ze weet dat Gunray niet te vertrouwen is. Onaconda heeft echter weinig keuze en B1 Battle Droids nemen haar gevangen. In de hangar probeert Jar Jar contact te leggen met het leven in de moerassen die hem doen herinneren aan Naboo. Battle Droids komen echter de hangar in om hen te arresteren. Jar Jar vlucht het schip binnen maar Threepio is te laat. Hij sleurt de Gungan mee naar buiten wanneer Jar Jar de Droid probeert binnen te halen. Jar Jar heist C-3PO met een enorme magneet in de lucht waarmee hij de Battle Droids vernietigt. Wanneer er echter een Crab Droid verschijnt, sprint Jar Jar op de rug van de Droid maar tuimelt hij ermee in de afgrond. Threepio vreest dat Jar Jar gedood is maar de Gungan verschijnt even later veilig en wel in de hangar. Jar Jar deactiveert de magneet waardoor Threepio weer vrij is. In de H-Type Nubian Yacht vindt Jar Jar een Jedi cloak waarmee hij Padmé wil redden. Nu de Battle Droids hen aanvielen, vreest de Gungan dat de Senator in gevaar is. Padmé wordt inderdaad gevangengezet maar Farr lijkt al spijt te hebben van zijn beslissing. Een Sheathipede-class Shuttle met Gunray landt en hij eist meteen om Amidala te zien. De Battle Droids zien echter een 'Jedi' en vallen aan. Deze Jedi is echter Jar Jar die in een luik duikt dat naar het water van het moeras leidt. Gunray geeft de opdracht om deze Jedi te vinden en om C-3PO te grijpen en hem te ontmantelen. In het water ontmoet Jar Jar een enorme Swamp Slug, genaamd Kwazel Maw, die hem achtervolgt. Jar Jar kan ontsnappen en via lianen de gevangenis beklimmen. Padmé kan een sleutel in haar laarzen grijpen waarmee ze haar boeien kan openen, net zoals op Geonosis. Amidala kan de Battle Droids misleiden en ontsnappen. Zo komt ze C-3PO tegen die haar informeert over Jar Jars reddingpoging en over het feit dat hij de Yacht heeft vernietigd. Padmé ziet een uitgelezen kans om Gunray gevangen te nemen en beveelt Threepio om Clone Troopers te waarschuwen. Nute Gunray ontdekt dat Padmé is ontsnapt en wanneer dat gebeurt, zegt Gunray meteen dat Rodia onder zijn bevel komt te staan. De enige hoop voor Farr is nu de ontsnapte 'Jedi'. De Battle Droids zetten meteen de zoektocht naar Amidala in. De Droids zien echter Jar Jar hangen aan de lianen en openen het vuur. Jar Jar tuimelt naar beneden en moet weer vluchten in het moeras. Padmé ziet Jar Jar maar wordt zo ook opgemerkt door de Battle Droids. Onder water ontmoet Jar Jar opnieuw de Kwazel Maw. Wanneer de Battle Droids en hun B2 Super Battle Droid Commander Thermal Detonators in het water droppen, neemt de Kwazel Maw Jar Jar in zijn mond. De explosies doen Padmé vrezen dat Jar Jar gestorven is door de ontploffing. Gunray komt echter tevoorschijn en neemt Padmé opnieuw gevangen. C-3PO heeft meer succes en kan via een geheime frequentie de Clone Troopers ter hulp roepen. Net daarna komen Battle Droids ook Threepio gevangen nemen. Gunray laat Droidekas verschijnen en heeft de opdracht om Amidala en Threepio te doden. Onaconda Farr probeert koste wat het kost het leven van Amidala te sparen maar Gunray wil van geen uitstel weten. Jar Jar is ondertussen nog steeds in leven. De Kwazel Maw spuwt Jar Jar uit en blijkt een vreedzaam wezen te zijn. Jar Jar verklaart meteen dat het beest zijn nieuwe vriend is. Jar Jar verschijnt in zijn Jedi mantel voor Nute Gunray die nog steeds bevreesd is voor de Jedi. De Droidekas openen het vuur op Jar Jar die kan ontsnappen en op de Kwazel Maw springen die het water heeft verlaten en de Battle Droids verplettert. Het beest duwt zelfs de Shuttle van Gunray in het water. Padmé beseft dat de kaarten anders liggen en neemt nu Gunray zelf onder schot. Ook Onaconda Farr heeft een Blaster gegrepen. Wanneer Gunray om Farrs hulp vraagt, beslist de Rodian Senator om de Republic te blijven steunen. Padmé zegt zelfs dat ze samen met Farr een list had gepland om Gunray gevangen te nemen, dit om Farrs eer te bewaren. De Republic arriveert meteen ter plaatse en Nute Gunray wordt gevangen genomen. Palpatine verschijnt in een Hologram en feliciteert Padmé en vooral Jar Jar met een geslaagde missie. Debuut *Kwazel Maw *Silood *Rodia Cast *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Catherine Taber: Padmé Amidala *Ahmed Best: Jar Jar Binks *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / Battle Droids *Dee Baker: Onaconda Farr / clone troopers *Tom Kenny: Nute Gunray / Silood *Ian Abercrombie: Chancellor Palpatine *Tom Kane: Narrator Extra * Deze aflevering werd voorafgegaan door Clone Wars Webcomic: Departure. Bron *Bombad Jedi op SW.com category:Televisie